


Somnolent Wolf

by CrimsonScreech



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fawning!Stiles, Humor, M/M, Petting of the non-sexual kind, Sleep!Derek, Sorry? Its not bestiality if that's your thing... I suppose, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonScreech/pseuds/CrimsonScreech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek cracks one red eye open, staring back at him for a good minute before nuzzling Stiles’ hand with his cheek as if to say, ‘I missed you too.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnolent Wolf

He doesn't know what to say, not that it stops him from saying anything at all, “Seriously?"

Derek doesn't even dignify himself with a response, instead groaning and stretching out his long limbs. He’s just too big for Stiles’ twin mattress, legs hanging off the side. Stiles drops his bag to the floor and approaches the Alpha, annoyed. Derek being in his room isn’t that unusual but he generally has some sort of purpose to being there.

"Are you dying?" Stiles asks, stopping just beside the bed.

Derek gave a long whine, and paws at Stiles, pushing him slightly. And it hits him.

"You want me to leave?!" Stiles balks, “Its my room, you dick."

Derek gives a low growl, raising his massive head to glare at him. Stiles doesn't back down, glaring juts as hard back at the bear-sized wolf. Like a spoiled child, Derek opens his massive mouth, licking at his bared teeth and snarls, teeth clicking together as he snaps his mouth shut so close it nearly catches Stiles thigh. He could bite him if he wanted, if he intended to.

"I’m not afraid of you." The high schooler declares, his hear racing with a bit of nervousness, swatting Derek’s paw from his pant leg when he gathers the courage.

Derek snorts and drops his head back down, closing his eyes.

"I’ll call animal control. I’ll take pictures of them hauling your ass out." Stiles is met with silence, the Alpha’s chest falling and rising the only response. Stiles, curiously, he’s never been in the same room with a wolf before, reaches out and touches the soft fur of Derek’s coat. The werewolf doesn't even open his eyes and Stiles gets a little more ambitious, feeling out the texture of his paws and his hard claws. He doesn’t look anything like Peter had, he looks more like Laura… just… more organic looking. He isn’t the big bad wolf his mind sometimes goes wild with imagining sometimes. He’s actually quite beautiful, his sleek fur mixed with a wet bark brown and smells like spring.

Derek was always pretty… pretty gorgeous, pretty selfless, pretty mean, pretty everything. Stiles kneels beside Derek, running his fingers through the short mane around his massive head and scratches at his ears. He’s sure that Derek would kill him if he told anyone about the way Derek’s legs kick when he scratches him just right behind the ear.

His voice cracks when he finds the courage to speak, “I missed you, big guy."

Derek cracks one red eye open, staring back at him for a good minute before nuzzling Stiles’ hand with his cheek as if to say, ‘I missed you too.’


End file.
